


Three Musketeers ficlets and drabbles

by Nathamuel



Series: Multifandom Ficlets and Drabbles [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fights, First Meetings, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Infidelity, M/M, Other Additional Chapters To Be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Savoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles and ficlets for the BBC Three Musketeers. Enjoy!</p><p>1. Aramis & Athos| Who are you? (Post-Savoy)<br/>2. Aramis/Athos(/Porthos)| Could we not fight tonight? (modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aramis & Athos| Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: Aramis, Who are you?

Aramis had to admit that he was quite confused at this very moment as to how and why he found himself in a training yard that looked suspiciously like the one in Paris in the quarters of the Musketeers under the command of one Captain Treville, but that couldn’t be alright, he was supposed to be -

snow was falling down around him, trees and corpses surrounded him on all sides -

yes, he was supposed to be near Savoy. What was he doing back in Paris? Had he left his brothers to die?

Aramis breath hitched in his chest and he put a hand to his head, feeling a bandage. The rain - rain instead of snow - was coming down heavily around him and he shivered from the feel of the wet clothes clinging to his body. Mud was under his bare soles.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked behind him before he could give into his anxiety. It was a soft voice, pleasant to the ears and Aramis decided he quite liked it when it calmed him down. He turned around, smile slipping on his face as he stumbled, sudden vertigo making him dizzy and the world turn around him. A hearty curse escaped him, cursing the world to stop spinning so nauseating and when it finally stopped and he didn’t find himself on his face he instead found the man with the nice voice quite closer than before. His hands tight on Aramis’ shoulders to prevent him from falling.

"Who are you?" were the first words out of Aramis’ mouth instead of the thank you he had wanted to utter.

The stranger had pretty blue eyes, he noted. Sad ones with a certain melancholy. Aramis made sure not to speak that thought aloud along with the invitation back to his quarters and his bed he quite wanted to make. Some men did not take kindly to an offer like that.

"I’m Athos." the man said, "You don’t look like you should be outside."

"So it seems." Aramis agreed with his most winning smile. "Would you be so kind as to help me back inside."

Agreeable, the other soldier, Musketeer as well judging by the armor, slid an arm around his waist and then, suddenly, Aramis’ world turned black.

Later, he would have to apologize to this Athos for fainting so rudely on him.


	2. Could be not fight tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TV was running, playing some movie or another, and Athos' face was stormy. At his feet were empty bottles of wine and Aramis felt his anger flare at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the self-chosen prompt "Could we not fight tonight?" :D Of course I had to think of Aramis and Athos. ^^

Aramis stepped carefully into the living room where Athos sat on the couch. The TV was running, playing some movie or another, and Athos' face was stormy. At his feet were empty bottles of wine and Aramis felt his anger flare at the sight.

His anger was mirrored on Athos' face when he looked up and recognized Aramis and the state he was in. For a moment Aramis' hand twitched up, almost reaching to self-consciously cover the lipstick on his cheek and collar, but he restrained himself. Nothing had _happened_ with the girl, just some innocent kissing. Or not so innocent. But no sex! And Athos had been drinking again, even though he had sworn not to.

Aramis could almost feel the tension build between them, the oncoming storm that would climax in a fight. Just like it had for the past couple of days.

And Aramis was weary, so very weary. Since Porthos had gone on his business trip they had fought almost constantly. Without Porthos they didn't _work_ , Athos and him, without their peacemaker.  
Aramis' shoulders dropped and saw Athos do the same, waiting for what his boyfriend would do.

"Could we not fight tonight?" Aramis asked carefully. In a few days Porthos would return. They should last until then at least. Then Porthos could repair what they'd damaged, if there was anything to repair at all.

Athos' shoulders dropped the rest of the way, the back of his head dropped against the back of the couch.

"Yeah." he breathed. "Let's not." he closed his eyes and Aramis crept past him into their bathroom, washing off the scent of the other girl. For just a moment he hesitated before he grabbed one of Athos shirts and pajama pants to dress himself. His feet made little sound as he approached the couch again and let himself sink into the cushion beside his boyfriend.

Then he waited, unsure of how to break this silence between them, full of unspoken accusations and insults. He didn't know how to bridge the growing distance between them. Time seemed to stretch indefinitely until Athos held out an arm and, relieved, Aramis moved into the touch, let himself pulled against Athos' side and let the other man press his nose into his wet hair.

"I'm sorry." Aramis whispered, fisting his hands in the front of Athos' shirt for fear of him pulling away from him.

"Me too." Athos replied softly, beard scratching against his cheek as he pressed a close-mouthed kiss behind his ear.

They curled tightly around each other, not letting go.


End file.
